The Epitome of Worlds
by UnknownBrick
Summary: Sometimes, stories go further back than what we're told. Other times, we just don't understand. Demigods and Mortals stand at the brink of a new age, with Percy Jackson front and center. Watch as a new story is told, one that changes everything we think we know.
1. The Beginning

**There is a bit of a long intro... Sowwy. O3o **

**CHAPTER 1 - Sort of...**

_Long Ago,_

_A clock struck the beginning time._

_The reset. 0:00._

_Of the zeroth year, before the first hour._

_One second past with a blink._

_An explosion of light was everywhere, spreading faster than it approached._

_When the light dimmed somewhat, Everything could be seen._

_For a short amount of time, before it spread out and begun it's tale._

_We call this creation the Universe._

* * *

_The same hand that pushed it forward began to mold the first creation to have Guardians._

_The first formed from the clock itself. Weaving itself into the very fabric of space. Chronos._

_The second formed out of the empty darkness. Watching from the shadows. Erebus._

_And out of Creation itself, a new being manifested. A girl who took on the name Thesis._

_Decades, Centuries past with these three watching over their domains. During this time the Universe changed and grew, the first light appeared._

_The first proto star. Light was born and out stepped a young man. Aether._

_Once more, a powerful woman was created. The Night. Full of darkness and light. Nyx._

_It was shortly after that Chronos studied the tiny universe under his watchful gaze. There, he saw the strands of fate and necessity._

_They swirled and grew, forming the Guardian of Fate. Ananke._

_Decades once again passed, as this group kept watch over everything. Working flawlessly together._

_It was when Nyx and Erebus admitted their love for each other that the next being formed._

_Out of Love and Desire, Eros preceded forward._

_Nyx soon birthed three children. Triplets. The oldest of the third generation of beings. The Lady Fates._

_Procreation was created, and Phanes appeared._

_It was soon after that one protostar died. In the explosion of light, it bounced back together forming a swirling darkness._

_Erebus was confused by this. Darkness created out of Light. Together this... warped space spinned through the cosmos, causing chaos._

_The Guardians grew worried and frightened. Was this what they were protecting the Universe from?_

_Soon, the chaos that was caused, caused more of these... black tops to form. The Universe soon turned into a giant pin ball game, with the balls destroying everything it came across. _

_But, one slowed and then... dispersed. Leaving behind only one thing. Hydrogen. The simplest element. _

_And it was out of this Hydrogen that the first star formed. It glowed bright and blue, sending light throughout the cosmos._

_Then a black hole came to it. But it didn't give in so easily to the dark mass as it's ancestor. Oh no. The first star circled the black hole, forming the first galaxy._

_This was repeated over and over again with new stars joining in the ballet of darkness and light. To circle the spinning black hole. More and more galaxies were created._

_Thousands upon thousands of years passed. Galaxies were stopping being created, and now joined together with smaller or larger ones, to grow in size._

_The Guardians were amazed. They loved every second of it._

_That was until stars started to explode/implode. Planetary Nebula's they called them. They formed all of the other elements, (Up to a limit...) and allowed for a new step in the dance of the cosmos to be made._

_Ice started to form in nebulas, giving birth to a new guardian. Pontus, the Guardian of Water._

_It was a joyous celebration for everyone. New Life was still expected. And should continued to be._

_Centuries passed until the first planet formed. It formed around a small yellow sun, one that was only a few days old, but here is where Fate took place._

_The rocky planet began to form, and lava spewed forth. And out of the cooling substance a Woman Formed of Fire and Earth. Gaea. And so that is what the planet she Guarded over was called. Planet Earth. _

_It was only a year until the next deity appeared. The same time the Earth rotated around it's star once. Day was born. Hemera._

_But, in all of the remaining rocks and boulders still in this... Solar system an icy planet formed. And it was on a collision course for Earth. _

_A man stood atop the mass, staring in wonder and fright. Hydros was born._

_The planet struck the Earth, causing all the ice to melt and evaporate into the air surrounding the Earth. A shockwave covered everything and the planet gave most of it's rocks and materials to the Earth, while picking up a smaller portion from the Earth._

_This planet formed the first moon. It was therefore dubbed The Moon._

_But Gaea was angry, shocked and hurt. Physically and Emotionally. She was the embodiment of the Earth while also it's Guardian. She would feel it's pain, while it would not feel hers. Hydros quickly apologized and she forgave. Only the stress and the moon were the reminders of the event._

_From that Water Vapor however, came the first rain fall. Comets continued to smash and build the Earth with ice and rock._

_More and more time passed. Every Year, every decade. It soon became millions of years until the Earth saw its first life. Under the close eye of Gaea, it continued to age change and grow. The oceans on the Earth calmed and smiled. A new being floated out from this._

_Thalassa, The Guardian of the Sea. She decided to help Gaea in keeping a watchful eye over the Earth, as she preferred it here than in the coldness of space._

_And from the sea came plants. The started to grow and change. Evolution taking place. Grass grew, as did the Forests._

_And Oxygen now occupied the air, produced from the plants. And with a gust of wind, Ouranos was created. The Guardian of The Sky._

_He was restricted to the Earth like Gaea._

_In the end Ouranos and Gaea soon married and had a loving relationship._

_Still, new beings formed on Earth._

_From the rising islands in the oceans came Nesoi._

_And from the mountains on land came Ourea. _

_The twins, most referred to them as. _

_And so, Earth had 5 Guardians. Gaea, Thalassa, Ouranos, Nesoi, and Ourea._

_Yet still, changes were to happen._

_Farther away from Earth, Planets soon became common throughout the Universe, Circling around Stars, as Comets and Asteroids do. Life had begun to spread throughout certain galaxies._

_Nyx was inspired and cheerful that this happened. So she took to watching over those many thousands of planets that had begun to grow, with Hydros helping too._

_The Universe was to be home to everyone._

_Yet, it still changed._

_Millions upon millions of years passed, and the Universe looked the same yet different at the same time._

_New Stars were born everyday, and Old ones died._

_It was the constant sounds of drums._

_Tartarus formed soon after one galaxy's super massive blackhole collapsed. It formed the Pit, and it's embodiment, Tartarus._

_The Jailer of Evil._

_Time again took hold, with all the Guardians working together in sync._

_And the Universe stayed this way for a long time._

_With it filled with Mysteries and Miracles, but no one to tell it to._

* * *

_When humans came out of hiding 750 million years ago, they were much different then they are today._

_They were beings that were connected to one another. It was peaceful and happy, for everyone._

_Especially the Guardians. So much in fact, Gaea birthed the Elder Cyclopes. They roamed the lands and helped all the humans that lived upon it._

_But, one human ventured too far. They walked through the earth and into the dark cavern below. Here, the only way to survive was to split itself apart._

_And so, all humans were split apart, into Female and Male. Soul mates were separated._

_It was a ripple effect, and Erebus was saddened by it, so much so that when he cried, it formed the five rivers of the underworld._

_This helped the humans survive by giving it eternal rest in the lake of the rivers._

_And above land, the species once again flourished and survived. Peace lasted for centuries._

_But it didn't last forever._

_Humans were still a young society. So young in fact that it didn't advance for a long time._

_And when it did, it became the Rise of the Titans._

* * *

_Gaea and Ouranos had more children that thrived upon the Earth. The Hundred Handed Ones came after the Elder Cyclopes._

_These new beings began to help shape Human Culture for the better._

_That is, until the birth of two brothers._

_Hypnos and Thanatos._

_The Bringers of Death and Sleep._

_This was a crucial thing that was now made. It gave the Guardians immortality, while humans had mortality._

_They wouldn't live forever anymore._

_And this is when the Titans came to be._

_Not long after the extinction of the Dinosaurs were they born._

_12 Titans, all apart of the council. It became a holy number in all of history. 12 hours before Noon, and 12 hours before Midnight. 12 inches in a foot._

_But some Titans yearned for more power. Especially the youngest. Kronos. The Titan of Time._

_He searched far and wide for a weapon to end his father, the one that loved him unconditionally. He found it in a cave with a triangle around it._

_The Black Scythe. _

_With this weapon Kronos restrained his father with the help of his brothers, and cut him into pieces, dispelling his essence into the Sea._

_And from the sea foam came Aphrodite. _

_The Goddess of Love._

_The Guardians grew worried for Ouranos had been 'killed' and will take a long time for him to reform. The Titans now called themselves superior._

_And that is why Thesis placed a curse on the Titan King._

_He shall one day be overthrown by his children._

_Most people know the story from this point._

_The Olympians rose to power, and with it Knowledge._

* * *

_However,_

_Most people forget that Earth was only the first._

_Throughout the several millions of years that it was peaceful, humanoid species appeared on other planets._

_They were different from each other in several ways, yet similar at the same time._

_It was like Life wanted them to exist._

_Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, and Mermaids._

_Elves, Dwarfs, Orcs, and Demons._

_So many of them lived on different planets._

_Yet they were all different from one another._

There was an Order established to bring peace to the Universe. How Ironic it turned out to be. Demons, creatures of Hel swarmed together against the Matinars, the shape shifting race.

Chaos pursued. People took sides.

The Orcs, Vampires and Werewolves took the side of the Demons.

While the Angels, Mermaids, Elves fought against them.

Only the Dwarfs stayed out of the war.

It was scary and gruesome, man against man, creature against creature. Here is where the spirits of wrong appeared.

The Guardians were scared. Man had accidentally made immortals. That is why, Nyx took a pithos and collected all of the spirits. Hope, or Elpis was the only one that willingly went. Most people understand that these immortal spirits were unleashed on Earth by Pandora. All but Hope remained.

And so the spirits were stuck on Earth, for all of Time.

The War took thousands of lives, and those who remained went into hiding, a deep eerie Silence. It lasted for a short time when the Asgardians came. People of Super Human strength and courage. They were absent during the war due to them for simply not knowing.

But they did know of one planet with life.

Earth.

This is how the myths of Asgard came into to play. Of Thor, Loki and Odin.

But to be honest, it was all just a visit. Some volunteers from Earth came onto Asgard and Humans lived in peace with the Asgardians as teachers and Historians. In return, they lived longer and flourished. Space Travel advanced much further and they came into a Golden Age of Peace.

Yet what of Earth?

* * *

Percy's POV

Today has to take the cake for shittiest day ever. First off, Annabeth out of the blue dumps me. Says, "I like you more as a brother." I literally felt my heart getting pulled out of my chest and torn to shreds.

After everything we went through, she breaks up with me. Is it because Danger and Death follow me like the plague or did I do something wrong? Adding to that, this week everybody has ignored me. Not kidding, whenever I try to talk to someone, they just walk away like I wasn't even there.

And then the worst thing happened today. Chiron announced in front of everyone at dinner my mom and step-dad died in a car crash.

I just sat there wide eyed at the pavilion watching Chiron. A few seconds passed till I stood up, dumped the rest of my food for Poseidon and walked away. I didn't look back.

When I made it to Cabin 3, I took a deep breath and sighed. I decided I was going to get away from here for a while and practice my powers, maybe visit Camp Jupiter. Taking out a travel bag and a backpack, I started to pack everything I owned. 5 days worth of clothing, ambrosia, nectar, a windbreaker, 200 dollars in cash, and food and water of course. I put on the jacket and zipped it up, getting used to the warmth. When I looked at the clock, I saw it was 8:50.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. All of a sudden, a green/blue light shines on my bed. I had to shut my eyes and wait till the light stop before looking at it.

It was a bow, a ash colored bow. Not like the type of ash you see from a fire, but Volcanic Ash. Basalt. I felt it vibrate with power and it was balanced in my hands. On it was a blue sticky note. I took it of and read it. It said:

_'Dear Percy,_

_I know that times are rough on you right now, but know I always love you. This bow is a special one. I blessed it to make Volcanic Iron, a rare mineral mined in my kingdom. Pull the string back and you can create an arrow out of thin air. Good Luck on your Journey!_

_Love, Poseidon.'_

I smiled softly and put the bow over my shoulder. Once it was secured, it changed into a pendant on my necklace. With my new bow and riptide on me, I took both of my bags and headed out the door. As expected, everything was quiet. All the cabin's lights were off and the Big House was deserted.

I crept behind my cabin and through the strawberry fields, stepping along the dirt in between the rows of plants. As silently as I could, I made my way up to the top of Half Blood Hill. When I reached Thalia's tree, I patted it and turned around.

One last look over Camp Half Blood. I steeled my resolve and turned around walking straight onto the dirt road where nothing would hear me. Putting two fingers in my mouth, I whistled and called my trusty steed. A dark shape flew over head, then circled back and landed on the road in front of me. Keeping his wings down he asked,

_'Is it time?'_ I nodded my head as the answer. He stood up a bit straighter and told me to hop on. I did so and put my travel bag in front of me.

He took off and we flew off to a forest West of Long Island.

**GUYS! Look I know you probably want to kill me for not uploading anything recently. Truth is, I've been having Writer's Block a lot recently and lost the motive towards writing... a bit. But I am trying my hardest to update The New Age of Peace. A new chapter will happen during this week... well sometime during it. **

**In other news, I have been writing a few intros to new stories that I will be writing sometime in the distant-to-close future. Additionally, once I finish my more "popular" stories, I will be overhauling all of my not so good ones to be to a better standard.**

**So thanks for following! ~UnknownBrick**


	2. A New Way of Life

**Last Time:**

**(Percy's POV)**

_'Dear Percy,_

_I know that times are rough on you right now, but know I always love you. This bow is a special one. I blessed it to make Volcanic Iron, a rare mineral mined in my kingdom. Pull the string back and you can create an arrow out of thin air. Good Luck on your Journey!_

_Love, Poseidon.'_

_I smiled softly and put the bow over my shoulder. Once it was secured, it changed into a pendant on my necklace. With my new bow and riptide on me, I took both of my bags and headed out the door. As expected, everything was quiet. All the cabin's lights were off and the Big House was deserted._

_I crept behind my cabin and through the strawberry fields, stepping along the dirt in between the rows of plants. As silently as I could, I made my way up to the top of Half Blood Hill. When I reached Thalia's tree, I patted it and turned around._

_One last look over Camp Half Blood. I steeled my resolve and turned around walking straight onto the dirt road where nothing would hear me. Putting two fingers in my mouth, I whistled and called my trusty steed. A dark shape flew over head, then circled back and landed on the road in front of me. Keeping his wings down he asked,_

_'Is it time?' I nodded my head as the answer. He stood up a bit straighter and told me to hop on. I did so and put my travel bag in front of me._

_He took off and we flew off to a forest West of Long Island._

**This Time:**

Several Hours passed until we landed on in a large grotto somewhere west of New York. The forest itself was called Allegheny National Forest in PA. To be honest I think it really didn't matter if it had a name or not. It's like naming each tree on earth.

I hopped off Blackjack and whistled in awe. We were in the heart of the forest, and as much as I was a city boy, born and raised, nothing would beat the scenes of nature. We were near a creek, with a dead tree laying across it. The ground was covered with leaves, dirt, and old bark, like wood chips. All in all, It was a very nice rest area for one pegasus and his rider.

After leading Blackjack to get some water, a flash of fire appeared. Out of it, a young girl, about 9 years old stepped out. She had long wavy brown hair, and glowing orange eyes, and wore a simple sundress. "Lady Hestia." I said dropping into a bow. She laughed, one that filled me laughter and happiness. "No need to be formal my young hero." She said. I smiled and stood up. "What do I owe the pleasure having you here?" Returning the gesture, she replied. "I have heard word of your 'disappearance'. I have come to give you an offer... if your willing to," saying the last part with a bit of sadness, "I would like for you to become my champion-" As soon as she said that, my smile widened a lot bigger "-but I understand if you do not want to." I laughed. "My lady, I would be honored."

Hestia was bouncing for joy saying 'yes!' until she stiffened and sighed. I looked at her questionably, before she came forward and placed a hand on my eyebrow. "I, Hestia, claim this demigod as my champion, let the hearth burn through his veins, and hope through his heart." As she chanted this over and over again, a orange red light glowed around us, until she stopped saying it. "Goodbye Percy. I will see you soon." She then flashed away in a fire, leaving only a lit fire pit on the ground.

_'That was interesting.' _I heard Blackjack say. "Oh shut up." I said grumpily. Taking out my sleeping bag, I set it out on the ground, and laid on it, watching Blackjack find a soft area to do the same. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for morning.

I awoke to the sound of several voices. "Is he really the one?" "Yes you nimrod." "Geesh no need to be pushy." I groaned and sat up, thinking I had gone crazy. Rubbing my eyes open, I blinked several times before understanding who were in front of me. Each one of them looked like something out of science fiction. "Who the hell are you?" I asked bluntly. One of them started to laugh before another jabbed the in the gut. Looking at all of them, I saw someone very familiar. "You!" Taking out my sword and pointing it at Gaea, the others yelled "STOP!" I obeyed, but didn't lower my weapon. "Who are you and what are you doing here with... _her?_" One of them sighed, he stepped up and he looked blurry like he couldn't decide where he was. and he looked golden. "I am Chronos, the Guardian of Time. Eldest of all the Guardians." "Guardians? Don't you mean Pri-" "No. That was just a human way of sensing us, as above all else." I just nodded numbly. "What is a Guardian?" He sighed. "We are the protectors of the Universe." "From what?" He paused to think about it and looked back at the others. "We don't know, but we have theories." I rolled my eyes at that. "Okay, now what are you doing here?" I said, lowering my sword seeing they didn't mean any harm. "We wish to give you a purpose."

I stopped still and waited for him to continue. It was a woman who talked next, glowing all white. "To protect the Earth, and the surrounding Solar System." I stared blankly ahead before nodding. "I accept the offer." They all smiled and held out their hands, palm facing towards me when energy beams smacked me in the chest. It felt like taking a super hot bath and sitting in it for a long time, because when they stopped, my face was burning.

"Do well Perseus." Chronos whispered before they faded away. I stood there gaping, before shaking my head. That was probably the weirdest thing I have ever seen. I looked back to where my trusty steed was. He was standing there gaping before snickering. "Oh come on..." I moaned.

Still looking at Blackjack, I had the weirdest feeling, and let it take over me. I grew, longer, like my body expanded and had stronger muscles too. The weird thing was, I had wings, and a horn. Blackjack just stood there dumbstruck. "I think you have a lot more power now Boss." It was my turn to look at him in shock. "Dude, I could hear you, and not in my mind!" He just started to laugh. "You realize you are a horse now right? Specifically an Alicorn." I stood there in complete utter disbelief before it changed to acceptance. "Whatever." I simply replied. Closing my eyes, I pictured myself as... myself? My body I guess. This time it was instant. Thankfully I still had my clothes on. I opened my eyes and walked around a bit. Then I thought of an idea. "Hey Blackjack?"

"Yea boss?" He replied. "Wanna be a tattoo?" He gulped while I laughed. I held out my palm and willed him to live as ink on my hand. Sure enough, I had a moving tattoo. "Boss! Not cool!" He said in my mind. I rolled my eyes. "It's easier to have you as a tattoo than a horse. No offence." "I sure as hell take offence to that!" I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked to my sleeping bag and and my two bags full of clothes and supplies. Snapping my fingers, they folded up and floated to me. Putting the straps around my shoulders, I looked around and only saw the burnt out fire. I raised my hand and watched in fascination as a full grown tree grew in it's place.

It was time to leave. I turned around and started to run, shifting into a beautiful black wolf. Golden eyes shone brightly through the forest, while I ran oblivious to the white fur on one of my sides in the shape of a pegasus.

**LINEBREAK**

After that little trip of freedom, I had trained for 3-4 months somewhere in Montana. Hestia visits weekly to inform me of things on Olympus and to help train me in her powers. I did end up telling her about my being of Protector of this Earth and the Solar System by the Guardians and she was happy for me. Apparently it is a huge deal because it gave me all of their powers.

Well not all, but some control. Right now, I can turn into animals, control water with my mind (which is amazing), shadow travel, create objects and I have control over the earth, the air, plants and anything on land, or under it. Ouranos apparently gave me his 'blessing' too. Anything else, I have yet to uncover.

Blackjack loves the place I set up. It's a camp ground that I made, that can move with ease. Their are two tents, an open one for visitors with a magic dresser and bed, and my personal one that is bigger on the inside. It is more of a room then anything, complete with a bathroom and a closet. There is one bed, a weapons rack, a bookshelf filled with Ancient Greek books, and a desk. It's simple with what I need, but it works.

Blackjack roams around the camp from time to time, which is nice. No longer a tattoo, thank gods. He wouldn't shut up about it.

I was just about to hunt dinner when Hestia flamed in suddenly. "Yes, milady?" She stayed silent for a moment. "As my champion, will you help protect new demigods?" She asked. I stood there pondering the options. "As the wind does not stop, neither does my intent. It would be my mission to do so." Hestia beamed at me. "Great. A new demigod by the name of Garret is needing to go to the Wolf House, ASAP. You can find him in Mississippi. Just follow the tug." I nodded. The 'tug' is a pull in your gut like an internal compass. "I'll be there immediately." Hestia then thanked me before leaving.

I shifted into a raven, and soared off into the direction of the pull. One thought was on my mind, 'teleport'. Very fast, the forest started to change into different trees and plants, more bushes and long grass too. After a few more minutes of flying through branches, I came across a road, that led into a city.

As fast as thought I flew higher and higher above the road and city. The tug was leading me to the a house a mile or two away the city. After descending lower to the ground, I saw a group of 'snake woman' surround a young boy, clutching something tightly to his chest. They were 15 feet away, no. They kept getting closer for the kill. Right before one could touch him, I dived down and lashed out at her eyes. "Let me go you stupid bird!"She yelled in a hoarse broken voice. I growl and pecked at her throat, shifting into my preferred wolf form.

I ripped out her throat, and a silent scream remained on her lips, before turning into gold dust. I stared all of the remaining 9 dracnae and growled so threatening at them they flinched. After a second or two, they charged at me, yelling at the top of their lungs. Silently I stared each of them down. Then I barked at them, breathing flames out to burn them. Three of them turned into dust, while the rest continued charging. Fire followed my graceful steps as I ran towards each of them, swiping the throat of two, and biting a third. One tried to hit me with their spear, but I clamped my jaw around the shaft and ripped it out of the hands of the monster. Turning it around, I jumped sideways, hitting one of them in the center of the chest with the spear tip. I ran up to the last two and quickly ended the fight, watching as the woman turned into dust and the fire I emitted burn out.

"Woah! That is so cool! You're like a ninja wolf!" The kid behind yelled. I smiled a wolfish grin at him. _'Are you okay?' _I asked in his mind. Startled, he jumped back with wide eyes. He had pure blue eyes, with brunette hair. He looked only 10. "You can talk! Woah!" I rolled my eyes at that. _'Duh. Look Garret, we need to go to a safe place for you, do you trust me? I'll explain everything on the way there.' _He looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless.

I closed my eyes, and morphed, into a pegasus, that was silver in color. My wings turned to a darker shade of silver, close to dark grey when they reached the tips of the feathers. '_Hop on.' _I 'said' to Garret. Quickly, he jumped up on top of me, with me flying to the wolf house, explaining everything while we flew.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Erebus was not afraid of the dark, in fact he was born from it. The softness and the hard edges. But this time he was afraid. He couldn't see anything. Shouldn't a being of darkness be able to see through it? 'No.' An all present voice spoke, resonating through the silence. The Guardian of Darkness became more cautious in his attempts to free himself. Who was this being? It could make the embodiment of darkness blind in his own element.

It must be powerful. Quick as thought, the darkness lashed out towards Erebus, silencing his screams. It wrapped around him, then... he absorbed the darkness. He became the darkness. A deep voice chuckled, overlapping the screams that had started to fade, and when they faded completely, it turned to ghoulish laughter. Erebus stood there, with a horrible evil smile on his face and his eyes, usually a joyous shade of grey turned to pitch black, with shadows seeping out of them. Then Erebus opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was not his voice. "Enjoy watching _Erebus. _Soon all shall fall to the dark."

Everything faded to darkness.

_(We all fall down.)_

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

"Thank you for taking me to the wolf house." Garret said, climbing off of my back. _'No problem. Go and talk to Lady Lupa to find your way.' _He nodded and made his way over to the broken structure that looked like a cross between fire wood and hurricane damage, before stopping and turning around. "I never did ask, what's your name?" I transformed into a falcon and nodded to him. _'What would you like to call me?' _He thought for a minute before nodding. "Bion, for the lives you'll save." I smiled, and flew away, a new name and purpose given to me.

**Hey guys, thanks for not killing me. Anyways, I hope this story gets a little bit more interesting. Erebus is now a puppet, but who holds the strings? Next time in the Epitome of Worlds, the Hunters come into to play after a few weeks of 'Bion' helping demigods to camp. **


	3. Taking Chances

**Last Time:**

**(Percy's POV)**

_'Dear Percy,_

_I know that times are rough on you right now, but know I always love you. This bow is a special one. I blessed it to make Volcanic Iron, a rare mineral mined in my kingdom. Pull the string back and you can create an arrow out of thin air. Good Luck on your Journey!_

_Love, Poseidon.'_

_I smiled softly and put the bow over my shoulder. Once it was secured, it changed into a pendant on my necklace. With my new bow and riptide on me, I took both of my bags and headed out the door. As expected, everything was quiet. All the cabin's lights were off and the Big House was deserted._

_I crept behind my cabin and through the strawberry fields, stepping along the dirt in between the rows of plants. As silently as I could, I made my way up to the top of Half Blood Hill. When I reached Thalia's tree, I patted it and turned around._

_One last look over Camp Half Blood. I steeled my resolve and turned around walking straight onto the dirt road where nothing would hear me. Putting two fingers in my mouth, I whistled and called my trusty steed. A dark shape flew over head, then circled back and landed on the road in front of me. Keeping his wings down he asked,_

_'Is it time?' I nodded my head as the answer. He stood up a bit straighter and told me to hop on. I did so and put my travel bag in front of me._

_He took off and we flew off to a forest West of Long Island._

**This Time:**

Several Hours passed until we landed on in a large grotto somewhere west of New York. The forest itself was called Allegheny National Forest in PA. To be honest I think it really didn't matter if it had a name or not. It's like naming each tree on earth.

I hopped off Blackjack and whistled in awe. We were in the heart of the forest, and as much as I was a city boy, born and raised, nothing would beat the scenes of nature. We were near a creek, with a dead tree laying across it. The ground was covered with leaves, dirt, and old bark, like wood chips. All in all, It was a very nice rest area for one pegasus and his rider.

After leading Blackjack to get some water, a flash of fire appeared. Out of it, a young girl, about 9 years old stepped out. She had long wavy brown hair, and glowing orange eyes, and wore a simple sundress. "Lady Hestia." I said dropping into a bow. She laughed, one that filled me laughter and happiness. "No need to be formal my young hero." She said. I smiled and stood up. "What do I owe the pleasure having you here?" Returning the gesture, she replied. "I have heard word of your 'disappearance'. I have come to give you an offer... if your willing to," saying the last part with a bit of sadness, "I would like for you to become my champion-" As soon as she said that, my smile widened a lot bigger "-but I understand if you do not want to." I laughed. "My lady, I would be honored."

Hestia was bouncing for joy saying 'yes!' until she stiffened and sighed. I looked at her questionably, before she came forward and placed a hand on my eyebrow. "I, Hestia, claim this demigod as my champion, let the hearth burn through his veins, and hope through his heart." As she chanted this over and over again, a orange red light glowed around us, until she stopped saying it. "Goodbye Percy. I will see you soon." She then flashed away in a fire, leaving only a lit fire pit on the ground.

_'That was interesting.' _I heard Blackjack say. "Oh shut up." I said grumpily. Taking out my sleeping bag, I set it out on the ground, and laid on it, watching Blackjack find a soft area to do the same. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for morning.

I awoke to the sound of several voices. "Is he really the one?" "Yes you nimrod." "Geesh no need to be pushy." I groaned and sat up, thinking I had gone crazy. Rubbing my eyes open, I blinked several times before understanding who were in front of me. Each one of them looked like something out of science fiction. "Who the hell are you?" I asked bluntly. One of them started to laugh before another jabbed the in the gut. Looking at all of them, I saw someone very familiar. "You!" Taking out my sword and pointing it at Gaea, the others yelled "STOP!" I obeyed, but didn't lower my weapon. "Who are you and what are you doing here with... _her?_" One of them sighed, he stepped up and he looked blurry like he couldn't decide where he was. and he looked golden. "I am Chronos, the Guardian of Time. Eldest of all the Guardians." "Guardians? Don't you mean Pri-" "No. That was just a human way of sensing us, as above all else." I just nodded numbly. "What is a Guardian?" He sighed. "We are the protectors of the Universe." "From what?" He paused to think about it and looked back at the others. "We don't know, but we have theories." I rolled my eyes at that. "Okay, now what are you doing here?" I said, lowering my sword seeing they didn't mean any harm. "We wish to give you a purpose."

I stopped still and waited for him to continue. It was a woman who talked next, glowing all white. "To protect the Earth, and the surrounding Solar System." I stared blankly ahead before nodding. "I accept the offer." They all smiled and held out their hands, palm facing towards me when energy beams smacked me in the chest. It felt like taking a super hot bath and sitting in it for a long time, because when they stopped, my face was burning.

"Do well Perseus." Chronos whispered before they faded away. I stood there gaping, before shaking my head. That was probably the weirdest thing I have ever seen. I looked back to where my trusty steed was. He was standing there gaping before snickering. "Oh come on..." I moaned.

Still looking at Blackjack, I had the weirdest feeling, and let it take over me. I grew, longer, like my body expanded and had stronger muscles too. The weird thing was, I had wings, and a horn. Blackjack just stood there dumbstruck. "I think you have a lot more power now Boss." It was my turn to look at him in shock. "Dude, I could hear you, and not in my mind!" He just started to laugh. "You realize you are a horse now right? Specifically an Alicorn." I stood there in complete utter disbelief before it changed to acceptance. "Whatever." I simply replied. Closing my eyes, I pictured myself as... myself? My body I guess. This time it was instant. Thankfully I still had my clothes on. I opened my eyes and walked around a bit. Then I thought of an idea. "Hey Blackjack?"

"Yea boss?" He replied. "Wanna be a tattoo?" He gulped while I laughed. I held out my palm and willed him to live as ink on my hand. Sure enough, I had a moving tattoo. "Boss! Not cool!" He said in my mind. I rolled my eyes. "It's easier to have you as a tattoo than a horse. No offence." "I sure as hell take offence to that!" I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked to my sleeping bag and and my two bags full of clothes and supplies. Snapping my fingers, they folded up and floated to me. Putting the straps around my shoulders, I looked around and only saw the burnt out fire. I raised my hand and watched in fascination as a full grown tree grew in it's place.

It was time to leave. I turned around and started to run, shifting into a beautiful black wolf. Golden eyes shone brightly through the forest, while I ran oblivious to the white fur on one of my sides in the shape of a pegasus.

**LINEBREAK**

After that little trip of freedom, I had trained for 3-4 months somewhere in Montana. Hestia visits weekly to inform me of things on Olympus and to help train me in her powers. I did end up telling her about my being of Protector of this Earth and the Solar System by the Guardians and she was happy for me. Apparently it is a huge deal because it gave me all of their powers.

Well not all, but some control. Right now, I can turn into animals, control water with my mind (which is amazing), shadow travel, create objects and I have control over the earth, the air, plants and anything on land, or under it. Ouranos apparently gave me his 'blessing' too. Anything else, I have yet to uncover.

Blackjack loves the place I set up. It's a camp ground that I made, that can move with ease. Their are two tents, an open one for visitors with a magic dresser and bed, and my personal one that is bigger on the inside. It is more of a room then anything, complete with a bathroom and a closet. There is one bed, a weapons rack, a bookshelf filled with Ancient Greek books, and a desk. It's simple with what I need, but it works.

Blackjack roams around the camp from time to time, which is nice. No longer a tattoo, thank gods. He wouldn't shut up about it.

I was just about to hunt dinner when Hestia flamed in suddenly. "Yes, milady?" She stayed silent for a moment. "As my champion, will you help protect new demigods?" She asked. I stood there pondering the options. "As the wind does not stop, neither does my intent. It would be my mission to do so." Hestia beamed at me. "Great. A new demigod by the name of Garret is needing to go to the Wolf House, ASAP. You can find him in Mississippi. Just follow the tug." I nodded. The 'tug' is a pull in your gut like an internal compass. "I'll be there immediately." Hestia then thanked me before leaving.

I shifted into a raven, and soared off into the direction of the pull. One thought was on my mind, 'teleport'. Very fast, the forest started to change into different trees and plants, more bushes and long grass too. After a few more minutes of flying through branches, I came across a road, that led into a city.

As fast as thought I flew higher and higher above the road and city. The tug was leading me to the a house a mile or two away the city. After descending lower to the ground, I saw a group of 'snake woman' surround a young boy, clutching something tightly to his chest. They were 15 feet away, no. They kept getting closer for the kill. Right before one could touch him, I dived down and lashed out at her eyes. "Let me go you stupid bird!"She yelled in a hoarse broken voice. I growl and pecked at her throat, shifting into my preferred wolf form.

I ripped out her throat, and a silent scream remained on her lips, before turning into gold dust. I stared all of the remaining 9 dracnae and growled so threatening at them they flinched. After a second or two, they charged at me, yelling at the top of their lungs. Silently I stared each of them down. Then I barked at them, breathing flames out to burn them. Three of them turned into dust, while the rest continued charging. Fire followed my graceful steps as I ran towards each of them, swiping the throat of two, and biting a third. One tried to hit me with their spear, but I clamped my jaw around the shaft and ripped it out of the hands of the monster. Turning it around, I jumped sideways, hitting one of them in the center of the chest with the spear tip. I ran up to the last two and quickly ended the fight, watching as the woman turned into dust and the fire I emitted burn out.

"Woah! That is so cool! You're like a ninja wolf!" The kid behind yelled. I smiled a wolfish grin at him. _'Are you okay?' _I asked in his mind. Startled, he jumped back with wide eyes. He had pure blue eyes, with brunette hair. He looked only 10. "You can talk! Woah!" I rolled my eyes at that. _'Duh. Look Garret, we need to go to a safe place for you, do you trust me? I'll explain everything on the way there.' _He looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless.

I closed my eyes, and morphed, into a pegasus, that was silver in color. My wings turned to a darker shade of silver, close to dark grey when they reached the tips of the feathers. '_Hop on.' _I 'said' to Garret. Quickly, he jumped up on top of me, with me flying to the wolf house, explaining everything while we flew.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Erebus was not afraid of the dark, in fact he was born from it. The softness and the hard edges. But this time he was afraid. He couldn't see anything. Shouldn't a being of darkness be able to see through it? 'No.' An all present voice spoke, resonating through the silence. The Guardian of Darkness became more cautious in his attempts to free himself. Who was this being? It could make the embodiment of darkness blind in his own element.

It must be powerful. Quick as thought, the darkness lashed out towards Erebus, silencing his screams. It wrapped around him, then... he absorbed the darkness. He became the darkness. A deep voice chuckled, overlapping the screams that had started to fade, and when they faded completely, it turned to ghoulish laughter. Erebus stood there, with a horrible evil smile on his face and his eyes, usually a joyous shade of grey turned to pitch black, with shadows seeping out of them. Then Erebus opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was not his voice. "Enjoy watching _Erebus. _Soon all shall fall to the dark."

Everything faded to darkness.

_(We all fall down.)_

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

"Thank you for taking me to the wolf house." Garret said, climbing off of my back. _'No problem. Go and talk to Lady Lupa to find your way.' _He nodded and made his way over to the broken structure that looked like a cross between fire wood and hurricane damage, before stopping and turning around. "I never did ask, what's your name?" I transformed into a falcon and nodded to him. _'What would you like to call me?' _He thought for a minute before nodding. "Bion, for the lives you'll save." I smiled, and flew away, a new name and purpose given to me.

**Hey guys, thanks for not killing me. Anyways, I hope this story gets a little bit more interesting. Erebus is now a puppet, but who holds the strings? Next time in the Epitome of Worlds, the Hunters come into to play after a few weeks of 'Bion' helping demigods to camp. **


End file.
